Accidents Happen
by Lichylichy
Summary: Sequel to Smiles Away.
1. Tell us what happened

**Hello! This idea has been jumping around, so I will put it up! My computer, being the dinosaur that it is, has been freaking out on me. I have been having difficulty logging in and the what-not. Also, Smiles' dream sequence is based off of a particular nasty nightmare I had last night. *shudders* Anyway, if you don't understand what is happening, see the preuel to this, Smiles Away! Enjoy! Read and Review!**

* * *

"It is too late Perry the Platypus! Now behold as I turn all of the buildings in Danville into low calorie gelatin! Wahaha-" Doof's evil cackle is interrupted from a knock at the door. Doof gave a confused look to Perry. "Did you invite someone?" He asked the semi-aquatic mammal. Perry shook his head. Doof walked over, opening the door to the hallway outside. In the doorway stood a teary-eyed Smiles. "Smiles. My this is a surprise. Are you... feeling okay?"

"I messed up Doof. Big time." Smiles sobbed. Perry's eyebrows rose so high that they were lost in his fedora.

"Give me a second." Doof told him, walking over to the gelatin-inator and pressed a button on it. Perry watched with surprise as the bulky inator folded into a small block about the size of a brick. Doof picks it up and places it in the closet, as well as flipping the switch to open Perry's lobster trap. The three sit down on the couch, with Smiles in the middle. "Now, tell us exactly what happened."

"I-it all s-s-started this m-m-morning." Smiles stammered in between sobs.

* * *

Smiles was running, running. He looked behind him and saw the angry mob, becoming closer and closer by the second. He ran behind the corner, flattening himself against the wall. The angry mob rushed on past, all but a handful of kids.

"Get him!" Buford yelled, holding up a pitchfork. Smiles was running again, this time from his friends wielding farming implements. Smiles ran, the street seemed to grow longer, stretching out in front of him. The kids were gaining in on him fast. He reached into his pocket, grabbing his gravity gun. It fell to pieces in his hand. Phineas and his friends seemed to be growing larger and larger.

"No." Smiles moaned. He was getting smaller. A rat ran by about the size of a car, looking at him with mild interest. He felt something large grabbing his foot, pulling him into the air. He looked at the giant form of Phineas, smiling evilly at him.

"What should we do with the little troublemaker?" He asked the others, spinning Smiles in his hand. Smiles felt like he was about to vomit. He was snatched from Phineas's hand by Buford.

"I could just squeeze the life out of him." Buford suggested.

"Buford. You need maximum pain." Baljeat said, pulling out his notebook, scratching quickly. He showed Buford an intricate math equation, with several sketchs of what was to be done. Indeed, it looked painful. But he was snatched away again.

"I say we tie him to a fire cracker, and fire it into the sky." Ferb said, dangling Smiles by his leg again. However, he was snatched away, once again.

"No!" Isabella yelled, holding Smiles in her hand.

"Thank you Isa. I knew I could count on you." Smiles said. Isabella's soft expression turned to one of cruelty.

"I know one of the most painful things, where escape is all but possible." She opened her mouth, stuffing him in, and swallowed. Then he was falling, in the black.

* * *

Smiles was falling, but not down an evil giant's throat. He landed on Isabella, on the bed below his. Isabella's eyes quickly flung open. "Ow. What's the matter?" She asked. Smiles scrambled off of Isabella, tears coming to his eyes. He sat on the ground in a fetal position, rocking back and forth. "Smiles? It isn't bad that your invention has bugs. Not everyone is Phineas and Ferb." Smiles shook his head. "Then what's the matter?" After a moment of consideration, he retold the dream sequence to Isabella. "Wait wait wait. I _ate_ you? You do realize that I would never do that, right?" Smiles shook his head. "It'll be alright. I'm not a blood-thirsty giant now, am I?"

"N-no. But you have to r-r-realise, I never had f-f-friends before. I'd just as soon lose them all. Maybe it'd be better like that." Smiles said tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Aw, Smiles. Don't think like that." Isabella said, putting a hand around his shoulder. "Everyone has started to warm up to you."

"Not Phineas." Smiles replied. True, Phineas was still upset over Smiles kidnapping Isabella and torturing her. What boyfriend wouldn't be?

"Okay. Maybe not Phineas. But you did a whole lot of good." That week Smiles had cleaned up the sun he had left, donated blood to Isabella (Even though he was afraid of needles), and helped Phineas and Ferb with their inventions.

"Yeah. I guess." Smiles said, giving an unconvincing grin. Isabella gave him a funny look, before heading into her closet to change. Smiles grabbed his usual red shirt with the yellow smiley face, and his matching red shorts in one hand and his green pajama bottoms in the other. He backflipped on the bed, landing on the floor, in his red outfit. He tossed his pajama bottoms into the hamper on the way out the door.

* * *

**Seems like a normal day for the adopted Garcia-Shapiro. What happened that made him into the emmotional wreck on Doof's couch? Stay tuned!**


	2. Not real

**It took a little time to get back to this story. OK! If you have any thing that would make this story better, please send it in. Thank you! Also, some constructive criticism wouldn't be half bad either. Again, thank you! Anyway, last time Smiles woke up from a rather creepy dream! Now, let's see what happens next! Roll film!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Smiles!**

* * *

(Smiles's Pov)

Whatever Phineas and Ferb were building today, it was huge. And spherical.

"Hey Phineas!" Isabella said, walking through the gate.

"Watcha' doin'?" I asked, coming in right behind her.

"Hello Isabella." Phineas replied, ignoring me completely. "We're making a false-reality chamber. The problem is, we need someone to control it while we're in there, something that we have realized after that unescapable tower mistake." Phineas explained. No one volunteered. I sighed.

"I'll do it." I said, raising my hand. Phineas had a look on his face, as if he had just swallowed a gallon of dirt.

"Really? Don't you want to take a go at the dome?" Isabella asked.

"No. I can take a turn later. Ya know. If Dr. D's -inator doesn't take it first." I smiled. That is what I don't understand. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was an evil scientist. And Phineas liked him more than me. The evil scientist that battled his pet secret agent everyday was more liked by Phineas than me. I've changed, really I have. After a moment Phineas frowned in annoyance.

"Fine." He went over the controls on the panel real fast. I nod catching every bit of it. "I'm trusting you." Phineas said, doing the 'I've got my eyes on you' gesture. I must admit, despite what I've been through, that was pretty intimidating.

"Calm down. What's the worse that can happen?" Ferb let out a moan. I guess I shouldn't have said that. The three walked into the room, the doors closing with a hiss behind them. Now for the fun to begin... but first... I pulled out my phone and made a quick text to a certain someone.

"Alright Smiles." Phineas's voice came from the speaker. "Let's start with something simple. Try a scene from Pinhead Pierre." I clicked a button and let Phineas wait. After the first minute Phineas started getting impatient. "Smiles? Smiles, put the program up." After another minute, he walked over to the door and started pulling, to no avail. "Smiles! You jerk! Open this door!" Phineas yelled, pounding and pulling on the doors, followed by Isabella and Ferb.

"Phineas you did build this contraption. You should have known better." I whisper to noone in paticular. Then there is a _clunk_, and I was seeing triple. I fell facefirst on the grass.

* * *

"So, what happened?" Doof asked. He was leaning forward, ready for more. Perry was giving me a look that read 'you better not have done what I think you have done.'

"I was getting there." I said, rather hurt.

* * *

I woke up, trying to move my arms. When they wouldn't, I tried to move my feet. After this, I tried speaking, getting a few gargles and a few mumbles. I tried opening my eyes, squinting against the glare. I was still seeing stars and I could feel a bump starting to form on my head. Looking down, I could see the ropes binding me to the chair.

"Well well well. You woke up rather quickly." A hand grabbed me by the collar and pulled me to meet a person's face. A lovely, angry face.

"Gurh bu aurdiesogn." I gurgled.

"Tell us how to open the machine. Now." The girl demanded, pulling her Fireside girls hat down on her deep brown hair. She ripped the duct tape from my mouth, prompting a scream in pain from me. "The machine. Now."

"OOOOW! THAT HURT!" I yell. Her emerald eyes squinted darkly at me.

"The machine." She snarled.

"Do you have any idea how much that smarts? OW!" I would be holding the raw spot around my mouth, if I could move my hands. She tightened her grip on me, actually lifting both the chair and me with her small, rosy-tinged arms.

* * *

"Wait wait wait! I've bought my share of Fireside Girl sweets. I know exactly who you're talking about! Your sweet on that annoying Adyson Sweetwater!" I could feel my cheeks tinged a deep red. "I can't believe it! You can kidnap the daughter of an evil scientist without him noticing, kidnapped a grade-A secret agent, and open a portal to Limbo, but you get stopped by a small group of small girls. Wahahahahahaha!" Doof laughed. Ignoring him, I moved on with the story.

* * *

"What's going on here?" A new voice asked from the fence.

"Oh thank god. The cavalry has arrived. Can you untie me?" I ask the punk. She walks over and starts working at the ropes.

"How'd you get tied up in the first place?" Vanessa Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Misunderstanding." I replied. I rubbed my wrists first chance I got. "Ow. You sure know how to tie a rope." I walk over to the machine and start pushing buttons. Over the screen, the white room turned to a cafe, two tables with the names Phineas and Ferb, as well as Ferb and Vanessa.

"W-what the-?" Phineas asked, turning from the door.

"Sorry guys!" I say into the intercom. "I was ambushed by Isabella's group of amazons." There is a bunch of laughing behind him. "Yeah yeah. Laugh it up." I grumble. I click a button, allowing the doors to open for Vanessa. She ran in, engulfing Ferb in a hug.

"Smiles? Did you lock us in here so we would wait for Vanessa?" Isabella asked. I click a few buttons, an alarm goes off over her head.

"Winner! Give the girl a prize!" A teddy bear lands in her hands. Two burgers appear on each table, along with a single malt with two straws and a bowl of fries to share. "Enjoy! Ring if you need anything!" I turn away from the moniter, a satisfied smile on my face. "I'm grabbin a drink. Anyone want anything?" I ask the group of Fireside Girls behind me.

"Lemonade." Gretchen requested.

"Same here." Holly also said.

"Cola please." Katie said.

"Juice if you got it." Millie said.

"Can I please have a glass of water?" Ginger asked.

"Root Beer. Make it a double." Adyson said. I felt my face flush.

"I'll get right in those." I say through my embarrassment. I run into the house.

* * *

**SERIOUSLY! I AM GOING CRAZY! I DON'T HANDLE THE WHOLE "SILENT TREATMENT" THING VERY WELL! Calm down... deep breaths... Sorry. What's more worse than having your ear talked off? Definitely the silent treatment! }8[ At least Ferb talks more than some of you guys. If you don't want me to continue, just say so! Seriously. Anyone can leave a message. You don't need an account. I am dying up here. If someone won't leave a message or a comment, then I'm going to have to shut this story down. OR WORSE. Pull in Smiles as a co-host. SERIOUSLY. I'll do it.**


	3. Break up imminent?

**THAT IS THE LAST STRAW! YOU HAVE ANGERED THIS AUTHOR! I HAVE DONE SOMETHING THAT NO ONE WOULD SEE COMING! I HAVE PULLED AKUMA INTO MY STORY TO CO-HOST! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**"Alright. That is weirding me out a little." Akuma says, walking up. There is a collective gasp from the audience. "I think you guys pushed him a little too far."**

**ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? HUH? ARE YA? *walks off, ranting maniacally***

**"Umm... I guess I have to say it. Lichylichy doesn't own anything but me and Smiles. Lichylichy? Get down from that chandelier!"**

* * *

"Alright. I've got the drinks." Smiles called walking out. There was a bunch of thanks as everyone grabbed their drinks. Adyson paused, waiting for the crowd to disperse. Smiles walked out, handing Adyson her drink, blushing profusely when she touched his hand when grabbing the drink.

"Thanks." She said, taking the straw and started slurping loudly. Smiles grabbed his own glass bottle of root beer and chugged down half of it to cool down his cheeks. He placed the bottle on the machine and started typing. The scene is replaced by a hillside at sunset.

"*whistle* Smiles. I never knew that you were a romantic." Adyson said in surprise. Smiles grinned at her, seating himself in the chair in front of the control machine. She smiled back. Adyson leaned forward, looking deep into his eyes. Smiles gulped nervously. A slight breeze started up, running through brown and purple hair.

"Smiles!" Phineas's voice came from the speaker, startling the two away from each other. "Is there any way to make this more interesting?" 'Oh, so cliffside sunset isn't good enough for you.' Smiles thought.

"Alright. How about a couple of jet planes?" Smiles says into the mike. Phineas's smile was easily seen even though he was ten feet away from the camera. Smiles's hands were a blur, typing quickly. Two one seat planes appeared, engines revving. Isabella's face was turned slightly down. She was obviously hurt that Phineas was "-quote- Too busy to notice me -unquote-", but when she saw the one seat planes her face smiled.

"Umm... Smiles. There is only two of these." Phineas said. Smiles pressed a button on the dashboard, a camera coming up.

* * *

**Phineas**

The sky was replaced by Smiles's smirking face.

"Oh good. You **can **count." Smiles egged. His cockiness got on my nerves. And why did the Garcia-Shapiros adopt him in the first place? He sliced up her leg and painted a smiling sun on the wall with it.

"There are only one seat in each of them." I explain.

"I can see that." Smiles answered. "Your point?"

"Isabella and I can't ride it at the same time."

"Sure you can." He replied.

"How?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"She sits on your lap." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"WHAT?" I can't belive he just said that. He was really crossing the line this time. "No!"

"Oh look." Smiles said, his face in a teasing frown. "You hurt her feelings."

"What are you-?" I start, but then I hear the sound of someone crying and the dome's doors hissing closed. I turn, Isabella was gone.

"Isa? Come on Isa." Smiles turned away from the moniter, his face disappearing from view. What did I do?

* * *

**Smiles**

"Alright girls!" I turn to the Fireside Girls. "I know that I am no Isabella, but we are going to have to cheer her up! Any ideas?" There was several ideas floating around.

"A giant chocolate!" Ginger suggested.

"Let's save that for Phineas's valentine blunder."

"Write her name in the sky!" Katie shouted.

"Not bad." I replied.

"A love poem?" Millie offered.

"Simplistic. However, I think Isabella would like something a little more... Phineas."

"I've got it!" Adyson shouted. Everyone turned to look at the usually background oriented Fireside Girl.

"Well..." Gretchen encouraged. Adyson gestured for them to huddle together. The Fireside Girls huddled in a circle. I could just make out Ady laying out the plan to the other Fireside Girls. Ady... My mind went back to that moment. Was she really going to do it? I stared off in space, my mind reconstructing that moment. Adyson leaning over, the world seemed to go in slow-motion, the wind flowing gently through her hair. Her lips pursed, reaching for mine. Just a few inches away... so... close... I'm wrenched from my day dream from someone yelling at me. Oh well, I guess it just isn't meant to be. I glance around, all of the Fireside Girls looking at me. Did I miss something?

"Huh?" I ask. Gretchen shook her head, eyes turned towards the sky.

"Come on. Your in this meeting too!" Adyson said, taking my hand and dragging me into the group. I blush as she pulls my head into the circle, my cheeks touching Holly and Adyson's, so close that it was surprising that they didn't notice the blush coming to my face. "Now, we are going to completely remake the Paris adventure. Now, how to do this?"

"Well, we do have a machine that makes false reality." Smiles replied.

"Well yeah. But how to-" I've turned away from the group, typing furiously. "Smiles? What are you doing?"

"Typing." I reply.

"I can see that. But what are you-?" The background shifted, buildings formed, and false people growing from the ground. There.

"Recreating the entire city of Paris, not a problem." Smiles smirked. "Getting Isabella to recreated Paris, a problem." I could see the group of Fireside Girls, Phineas, Ferb, and Vanessa standing behind me, thinking just as hard as I was. "I could always try kidnapping." I say with a shrug. From all of the glances, I could tell that they thought that was a bad idea. "Fine fine, no kidnappings. What is your brilliant idea?"

"Well, Phineas could always apoligize." Ginger offered.

"I have no reason to apologize." Phineas stated. "What Smiles said was extremely preposterous." Phineas was lifted a foot off the ground, by Gretchen no less.

"Flynn. Isabella had been in love with you since kindergarten. What Smiles offered was what she wanted for a long time. You and her, BF and GF. Officially."

"Alright." Phineas said, waiting for Gretchen to put him down. "Just one question." Gretchen sets him down, looking him square in the eye.

"Shoot."

"What does BF stand for?" Everyone groaned, and I could not help but facepalm. Judging from the sounds around me, everyone else was doing the same. Phineas, you can be a real idiot at times.

* * *

(Vivian's Pov)

I had just grabbed the clean clothes from the dryer and was walking by my nina's room, when I heard her talking to someone.

"...And that is what happened Pinky. What should I do?" My little Isa asked her dog. It wasn't unusal for her to talk to her dog in times of great stress. I was about to continue on my way, but the door was open a crack, something that only happens when Isa was in a real bad mood. Not helping myself, I peek in through the crack. What would one peak hurt?

I saw Pinky sitting in a chair, a fedora on his head. He was shaking violently, almost like he had trouble sitting. Of course he did, Isabella had placed him on the chair so that he was sitting up. There was also a notepad in his paw that read 'What happened?'. Isa was really upset if she dressed her chiuaua as a psychiatrist to help with Phineas. I almost let out a chuckle, until I saw the chiuaua tear off the piece of paper and start writing.

'You know that he is just being Phineas.' He wrote.

"Yeah I know. But... ah well. I guess he isn't the romantic type."

'You should have figured that out when Phineas had dressed Buford up as Cupid and hung him in front of Mishtie's face.' The dog wrote. Isabella gasped.

"You knew about that?" The little dog was making noises in the back of his throat, much like laughter. He was soon cut off by a pillow to the face, courtesy of Isabella. "That wasn't very professional."

'Never engage an O.W.C.A. agent.' It read. He jumped at Isabella, a pillow in his paw that he managed to swipe while she was busy reading. Soon, the room was covered in feathers, and two limp pillowcases, as well as my daughter and Pinky, both tired out. I knock on the door.

"Isa. I have your clothes from the dryer!" I say.

"Alright mom!" She comes to the door, opening it wide. Strangely enough, the mess wass gone and the pillows were filled, and Pinky was sleeping in his bed, no fedora in sight. Did I just...

"Umm... Isa. We tell each other everything... right?" I ask.

"Of course." She responds, putting her clothes in the closet. I couldn't tell if she was lying... was I hallucinating? I wasn't that old... was I?

* * *

**"I _finally _got Lichylichy down from the chandelier, no thanks to you guys." Akuma snarled.**

**Yeah... sorry bout that. Anyway, please review! PLEASE! OR I'LL GET BACK ON THAT CHANDELIER!**

**"NO!"**


	4. Smiles and Fletcher

**Hello! I'd like to thank AnimationNut, who, besides Ghostbuster5 (whoever you are.) is the only one to review this story, and for that, I give you my heartfelt thanks... And this new chapter! Akuma is sick... or out looking for something to wilt the onions that I keep in arms length. Anyway, Monster Blood is here instead.**

**Monster Blood: *squelches* *Lichylichy doesn't own Phineas and Ferb or me or Lily, who is Whispering Stars' OC.***

* * *

**Smiles**

"Alright! Plan Paris is a go!" I yell into the headset. There are several yells in agreement.

"Why can't we just go in and pull her out?" Buford's voice crackled through the headset.

"There is going to be no force... unless it is absolutely necessary." I reply. There is the sound of gumbling on the other end. "Of _course,_ I could always let your little secret slip." His secret was easy to find. With the name of Buford and that of the weapon, along with a little snooping, I figured out quite a little bit of info on Buford.

"You wouldn't dare." I could hear the scowl on his face.

"Try me." I smirk. "Buford! Baljeat! Are you in place?"

"Indeed!" Baljeat's voice came from the speaker.

"Why can't I wear my diaper?" Buford asked.

"Because that is creepy. No girl wants some random guy dressed as a cherub hanging in their face." I reply. There is a long silence on the other end.

"Why am I doing this?" He finally asked.

"If you don't, then me and Ferb are gonna double team you." I reply. I look over at Buford's location, a bunch of bushes by Lily's house, where there was a small yellow puddle forming.

"Aww... you made me spill my lemonade." Buford said, appearing in the bushes, wiping the yellow juice from his shirt. "Aww man, that was ma's good glass." He whined. "She's gonna kill me."

"Focus Byuf." I hear Gretchen say.

"Perhaps I could go back to the match-making buis..." I think aloud.

"Oh yeah. You could kidnap them and tie them to a chair with romantic music playing in the background." Buford's voice came from the earpiece.

"What do you know?" I snarl into the microphone. "Anyone have any questions before we start?"

"Yeah. I have two." The artsy boy's voice crackled.

"Yes... um..." I struggle, trying to remember his name.

"Django."

"Ah yes. What is it?"

"One, where is Irving?" He asks.

"He said something about an important meeting." There was a collective gasp. "What?"

"That doesn't sound like Irving. Usually he drops everything and rushes right over. Once, he had this really bad cold, and still managed to get out of bed to stalk- I mean- observe Phineas and Ferb'd activities." Ginger's voice came from the earpiece.

"Alright. That aside, what was your second question Django?" I ask.

"The equipment we're using. Where'd you get it?" Django's voice filled with suspicion came from the speaker.

"Oh, I got it from Karl..." My eyes widen as I realize what I just said. I just compromised the enitre organization of O.W.C.A.

"Oh, I know who your talking about. He was that nice kid who hung out with us on the anti-gravity fun launcher." Baljeat said.

"Ahem. Alright, to our inside ca- girl." I catch myself. "Lily. Hello. Can you hear me?"

"Nya! Course I can!" Lily's voice came out in a grumble. "I'm missing my cat nap cause of this, and you know I'm grumpy without it."

"Yeah yeah. What's happening now?" I ask.

"Nya! She's holding a conversation with Pinky."

"She's talking to her dog?" Django asked.

"Nya! Course she is! She does it in times of stress!" Lily replied. There was a few minutes of radio silence. "Wow. That was stupid."

"What?" I ask.

"She started a pillow fight with Pinky."

"Wouldn't that be animal cruelty." Baljeat's voice came over the speaker. I mumble some choice words, before switching between a private line.

"Smiling sun to kitty cat, come in kitty cat."

"Nya! I still resent that code name!"

"Aww, be quiet. This line is secure."

"Oh thank goodness. I'll send you the Fedora Cam feed..." There is a ding and the video is brought up. It is Pinky and Isabella in a full-blown pillow fight. I run a hand through my hair, leaning back in my swivel chair. It seemed okay. Then I spot something shining between a crack in the door.

"Alright. Agent C, I see something on the other side of the door." I say into the mike.

"Wonderful." She snarled back. The feed continued down the vent, until it reached another grate. Peeking in between the flaps, there appeared to be a person standing there, a basket of laundry. So fresh, that I swear I could smell it from here.

"That's just peachy." I sigh. "Call Karl." I say slowly to the machine. There is a moment in which the huge machine next to me let off a ringing noise.

"Yes?" Carl's voice came over the machine.

"We have a 20-19."

"A mind wipe? Why do we need a mind-wipe?"

"Pinky's cover has been blown. Ms. Garcia-Shapiro." There was groaning.

"I'll fire up the inator." The phone on his side is hung up.

"Alright. Prepare to take Ms. Garcia-Shapiro as soon as this whole operation is over."

"Roger!" Lily hung up. I ran my hand through my hand through my hair again, tearing a few out by their roots, causing me to wince.

"Computer. Open link." I say, allowing the link to open, returning to the others.

"-and that is why I will never wear suspenders in public." Ferb finished. Ahh, that suspender story. It was actually quite interesting, involving a farmer (wearing suspenders, of course.), a missing bolt, a swedish detective, and a giant cup of tea.

"Smiles? Are you there?" Ady's voice came over the speaker.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm here." I respond.

"Why weren't you responding?" She asked.

"... I was getting a bottle of root beer." I finally lie, very badly. Very unlike me. There is a minute of silence. I gulp nervously.

"Why? Why do you lie to me? You do it all the time. Why?" I could hear sobs coming from the speaker and it cuts my hearts to ribbons. I switch the radio, once again to a private line between me and Ady.

"Ady-" I begin.

"Don't call me that!" She sobbed.

"Ms. Sweetwater." I correct myself. "I don't like leaving you, especially without a reason... a reason that I can tell you. It pains me, lying to you like that. Maybe someday... but not today." I tell her. She just sobs louder. Her sobs are cut off with her running away, more tears running down her face. I could even see it from here. Stupid Smiles.

"Good going Mr. Smooth." Buford's voice jeers from his place in the bushes.

"You two! Silence! Phineas is walking up to the door." Gretchen's voice filtered in. Everyone is quiet. I take out a pair of binoculars, hoping to see what was going on.

* * *

**Isabella**

I run down the stairs, hearing the door bell ring repeatedly. I throw the door open wide, revealing Phineas, a rather flustered look on his face. I could see a microphone in his ear and I frown. He was going to use someone else's words to try and charm me... most likely Ferb. He could sweet talk his way out of anything. And I've heard some of the things he told to Vanessa, usually being met with her giggles. Phineas held out a bouquet of yellow daisies, a quivering smile on his face.

"I... um..." He appeared to be listening to someone. "I am truly sorry that I have pained you... um..." He pretended to scratch his head, but I could see him pushing the earpiece in deeper. "And I sincerely- Aw forget this!" He suddenly yelled, pulling the earpiece out, throwing it on the ground, and stomped it into the dirt. "Isabella, I really like you, alright. You have to realize that I am new to this. While you had many years to daydream about great moments, I've only had half a month. I would really like it if you'd come with me. I believe the others had set up a surprise for you and me." My heart flutters in my chest. DId he really just say that? Without help? Well, the daisies were probably chosen by Smiles, but that speech...

"O-okay." I reply, walking alongside him. He hesitantly takes my hand in his, causing a blush to travel across my face. He led me into his backyard, where the dome still stood. It was noon now, and the inventions seemed to always disappear along that time, but it seemed to stay today. Maybe Doof slept in?

"Oh no." Candace yelled, coming into the backyard. Oh no, just when Phineas was about to actually do something romantic. "You aren't going looking like that." She finished. She dragged me inside. I cast one last look at Phineas who was chuckling to himself. We reach Candace's pink-clad room, and pulled to the closet. "I think I still have the dress from when mom and dad married..." **(Candace means Mr. Flynn.) **She muttered to herself, pushing aside dresses and shirts and a few pajamas.

"Is this really necessary Candace?" Isabella asked.

"Your first kiss wasn't exactly... romantic. It was hurried in front of a machine that was set to wipe your memories. This is going to be special. AHA!" She yells, pulling a light blue dress and a matching blue bow.

"You wore a bow?" I ask.

"It was when I was younger." She said, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. I left for the bathroom to change.

* * *

**Smiles**

"You sure this isn't going to blow up in our faces?" Phineas snarled behind me.

"Yes." I reply.

"And you aren't going to try to kill us?" He asked.

"I've said it twelve times before, and I'll probably say it another dozen, NO!" I yell. I push down on the chair in front of me. The chair remains solid, and the seat was soft to the touch. "Seats: Ready." I walk over to the cart, pulling the cork off a bottle, and sniffed the contents.

"You aren't going to drink that, are you?" Phineas asked nervously.

"Do I look old enough?" I snap back. All of his questions were seriously getting on my nerves. After making sure everything was to my likings, I exited the dome and sat on the chair next to the control panel, waiting for Isabella. I turn as I hear the sliding door open behind me. I turn and smile at the figure before me.

"Too much?" She asked.

"Perfect. He's waiting for you." I point to the doors of the dome. "Just be careful."

"Be careful? Why?"

"The sudden pressure change could send the brains out your ears." I cackled, kicking off the ground so that the chair spun.

"Oh, haha." She said sarcastically.

* * *

**Phineas**

I was on edge. 'He could knife Isabella in the back or-or-or he could shoot her with that gravity gun and send her to the moon or-or-or-or-or-' my thoughts raced between what gruesome deaths that could befall Isabella. 'That's it! I'm going out there and seeing what is going on!' I march towards the door, right when it hissed open. Isabella walked in, a blue dress framing her slim body, a bright blue bow in her hair. She had a small amount of pink lip stick on, and a little bit of eyeshadow. I could feel my heart race and my face burn. Petals fell, a light breeze picked up, gently rushing through her hair, and the sound of french music filled the air.

"Smiles!" She smiled.

"What?" Smiles's voice came out of thin air. "It sets the mood."

"Shall we?" I ask, holding out a hand. She takes it, giggling.

"We shall." We, hand in hand, walk over to the desk. Out from behind the desk jumped Gretchen, landing directly on the desk.

"How many?" She asked.

"Two." Isabella giggled. Gretchen grabbed two menus and led us across the open air restaurant. Isabella gasped, realizing where we were. We were on the top of the Eiffel Tower. Yes THE Eiffel Tower. The restaurant was named Smiles and Fletcher. Of course Smiles had to put his name into this too. Gretchen lead us to a table that had a beautiful view of Paris.

"Your server will be with you shortly." She said, walking back to the reception desk. Ferb came rolling over, on **_ice_ **skates no less.

"May I take your order?" Ferb asked in a corny french accent.

"Yes you may." Isabella giggled. "One creme brulee please, to share." Ferb nodded, skating off.

"Do you know how he did that?" I ask Isabella.

"Your his brother. Shouldn't you know?" She asked.

"Good point." I reply.

* * *

**Alright. Spoilers, the accident is in the next chapter! See you then! ~Lichylichy**


	5. Forgiveness

**Alright. I've been... quiet for a while, which is totally unlike me... Also all of the monsters have left, preparing an attack on the good guys in my next book. Anyway, it has become abnormaly quiet aroun here... I hope you've enjoyed my stories, cause I've enjoyed writing them, but with the end of school coming, the most dangerous part of my life approaches. I won't say what it is, because it would kill someone on the inside, but... it really cuts me up inside. Anyway, roll film!**

* * *

**Smiles**

"Smiles?" A voice asks behind me. I turn to see the last person I expected to be there. Wait... scratch that. The last person I'd expect to see would be General Away. You know. Big, bald... leader of the Smiles Away Reformatory School. Man, that place was the reason why I attacked Ferb in the first place. Okay, now I am going off on a tangent.

"H-Hi Ady- I mean-"

"I'm sorry." She said. "I overreacted."

"No no. I should have told you. I'm sorry." I reply, blushing profusely. She pulled me into a death hug. I think I am a little late in saying this, but with the combination of malnurishment and an absurd amount of hate over an absurd amount of time, I was rather short and skinny. Like stick person thin. Well, that was a little much, but Isabella thin. "Ady... I need... to breathe." I manage to wheeze.

"Oh! Sorry!" She said, releasing me from the crushing grip, stepping away, blushing.

"Hey Ady?"

"Yeah Smiles?"

"What do you think of... me?" I ask. I turn away blushing.

"Oh... well... you're... uh... really brave! I heard you took on a vampire a few weeks back." She said.

"I was in the paper pelican, nearly a half mile away." I reply sadly.

"You're really smart."

"That's not true." I reply.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ferb wouldn't be here if I was smart. He'd be back in England, with his father..." I let out a quick sob, curling into a fetal position. "*sob* ... A-a-a-and his mother." I start bawling. I feel an arm on my shoulder.

"Well... you have a great heart!" She replies.

"Then I guess you didn't hear." I reply sadly.

"Hear what?" Ady asked.

"Do you see this on my shirt?" I ask, pointing to the smiling yellow sun on my blood red shirt.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"This is the symbol for Smiles Away Reformatory School, a place built to squash imagination and kill anything fun and kind. It is also... the... symbol I carved into Isabella's wall with a knife and her blood three weeks ago." I swivel away from the girl of my dreams. The hand was gone from my shoulder. "You happy now?" I croak out. "I sure hope you are."

"T-That was you!" Rage in Adyson's voice.

"Yes."

"The news said it was several people-"

"Henchmen."

"Henchmen!"

"Yes."

"What about the-"

"Titan? Me. I built the bomb that blew Limbo into this world. Whatever happens next is my fault. All of it. The deaths, the blood. It'll all be on my hands." I weep. To my surprise, her hand is on my shoulder again.

"But... you've changed now... right?" She asked quietly.

"...I don't know. I want to... but the blood shed... Everything that happens, all of the lives that are going to be effected... All because of some petty revenge." I slam my hand on the closest thing next to me, which happened to be the controls of the dome. Of course, I didn't even leave a dent in it, thank goodness.

"You have to let it all go. What's happened has happened." Ady whispered.

"I don't know if I can." I whisper back. My heart feels like it weighs 3 tons, my feet possibly more.

"Thanks for telling me. I promise that you won't be alone in this." She leans in and plants a quick kiss on my right cheek. Instantly the heavy feeling in my chest lifted, and I felt like I was... how did people say it? On cloud 12? Cloud 5? Cloud 80? Well, something along those lines.

* * *

(Current time, No POV)

"Where does people find the time to number all of these clouds?" Doof asked, interrupting the story. Perry let out an annoyed chatter and gestured for Smiles to continue.

* * *

(Where we previously were...)

"Excuse me?" I turn to see that Johnson boy, Jeremy.

"Yes?"

"Are you the one that told me to come here?" He asked. I nod.

"Follow me." I say, pushing off the control box so I was going fast towards the house. I reached the door when one of the wheels snagged on the bump that is always under the doors, and I tip over, landing hard on my back. Jeremy ran over and helped me and the chair up.

"I must have miscaculated. I'll try that again." I say determinedly, wheeling myself back. I push off again, heading for the door. I am inside once again, and once again the wheel snags and I fall on my back, as did my chair.

"Don't tell me your trying that again." Jeremy said, hanging over me.

"Of course not." I reply, picking myself off the ground. I walk Jeremy over to the door to Candace's room. I knock loudly on the door. "Delivery!" I then shake Jeremy's hand and walk down the stairs. I reached the chair with little difficulty, laying myself in front of the moniter. What was inside scared me more than Apocalypse ever could.

* * *

**Alright! If anyone can guess what I based the scene with Smiles tripping in the chair repeatedly was from, I'll give them a digital brownie, which is 4x better than a cookie. I'm not saying cookies are bad, I'm just saying brownies are better. ~Lichylichy.**


	6. More customers!

**Hey Sierra-275! I know that I update at a pretty fast pace, but that is just the man I was. (Another refernce that none of you will figure out... maybe.) Sierra didn't even guess, but thanks for sending in a review. I want to know... what is your take on Smadyson? It's my personal pairing! For those of you that have a 3-watt bulb in your head, that is Smiles and Adyson. Also, what I can't stand is sometimes I can see there is a new review, as in the computer knows that someone has reviewed, but has completely ignored putting it up for me to see. If I go out of my little page, the review disappears, but when I log back on it is back and I still can't reach it. It irks me to no end! But I digress! Roll film!**

* * *

"No." I moan, running to the moniter, hoping to erase the image from my eyes. There was the dead bodies of Phineas, Ferb, Gretchen, Isabella, and Perry, all of them having a large slice down their chests, blood still spewing out. Their eyes glazed over in a look of horror and betrayl. On the wall, there was a smiling sun, made out of their blood. My knees gave out, and I fell into my hands sobbing into the grass. That was when I heard the laughing. I lifted my head off the ground to see Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb standing there. "W-Wha- b-bu-" What was going on?

"I'm sorry. Phineas didn't trust you." Isabella tried explaining.

"So you make me think that you were killed!" I yell in rage. Ferb's eyes widened slightly.

"Smiles calm down." He tried to calm me down.

"You think of me as just some joke! I should have known!" I rave. At that point nothing could stop me.

"Smiles it wasn't like that." Isabella started.

"You have no idea how much that image haunts me. Do you know what the punishment was for repeatedly breaking Smiles Away rules? They slit your leg with a pencil and use your blood to write it on a piece of paper and give it back to you!" I snarl. I reach in my back pocket and pulled out a paper. "This is **one **paper. One out of many!" I shove the paper spotted with red smiling suns. "I wanted Ferb to know the pain I see when seeing this image! I was so afraid that-that-that-"

"That the General was coming back for you." Isabella whispered. She was the only one that I confided the feelings that I had stored up over the years. I nod slowly.

"Now I feel horrible." Phineas said.

"Well, it **was **your idea." Ferb stated. The two step-brothers exchange glances, before Phineas sighs loudly.

"Yes, yes it was. I'm... sorry." He nearly spat. Well, progress is progress, no matter how you slice it.

"That's fine." I reply holding out a hand. Phineas hesitates, as if I'm radioactive, but begrudgingly takes it and does one rough shake, glaring into my eyes. The staring contest is interrupted by Jeremy coming out, flanked by Candace who was looking deep into his eyes. I quickly regained my composure and ran inside the dome. I wanted to continue what I started.

* * *

(3rd person POV)

Canadace and Jeremy walked into the dome. Candace, completely infatuated with Jeremy, didn't even think of calling mom to bust the boys. Gretchen smiled widely at them. "Welcome to Smiles and Fletcher. How many?"

"Two, please." Jeremy said. Gretchen grabbed two menus and led the couple to a seat in the back right of the restaurant. Smiles came skating out on roller skates, backward. The bare table was soon covered with a plain white table cloth, a (LIT!) candlabra, a filled vase with two roses, and two plates and those wine glasses. Smiles pulled the chair back and waited for Candace to sit down, and then did the same with Jeremy. He bowed once, before rolling, backwards yet again, into the sliding double doors of the kitchen.

"That was cool." Jeremy said, staring after Smiles. "Who was he?"

"A... friend of Ferb." Candace said hesitantly. She was pretty surprised when Smiles came back out with a bottle in one hand and a plate of something boiled beyond recognizing. He placed the plate on the table, between the candlabra and the roses, and then with a dramatic flash of his knife, he stuck the blade into the cork, and yanked. The now corkless bottle flew up, sending wine into the air. With another flash of silver, the knife cut through the wine and they landed, evenly no less, in the wine glasses, without a single drop on the floor or tablecloth.

"A very light wine. And a plate of..." His nose wrinkled up in disgust. "Essscargo." He hissed out. Without a single glance back, he pushed off the ground and weaved through the tables and back into the kitchen, backwards.

"I take it back. **That **was way cooler." Jeremy finally said.

"What's escargo?" Candace asked, poking at the cooked things on the plate.

"Well it's french, so it should be okay."

* * *

"NO! DON'T EAT IT! ESCARGO IS SNAILS! WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T EAT IT!" Doof suddenly started yelling, causing Smiles and Perry to jump in their seats. Perry let out another annoyed chatter. "You wouldn't dare!" Perry gets up, walks into the supply closet. He comes out with something round in his hands, and Norm close behind.

"Why didn't you tell me it was story time?" He asked cheerfully. Perry sat back down, glancing over at Doof before gestured for Smiles to continue.

* * *

Candace slowly took the slimy, black thing in her fork and slowly brought it towards her mouth.

* * *

"NO! YOU FOOL! IT IS A SNAIL!" Doof yelled, as if Candace could hear him. "DON"T E-" He is cut off as Perry wraps the object he brought with him around his mouth and his hands. Perry, motioned for Smiles to continue, once again.

* * *

She pulled the thing off her fork and swallowed it whole.

* * *

Doof was now trying to yell something, and was flailing like a fish out of water, trying to get his duct-taped hand to get the tape off his mouth.

* * *

Candace turned a lovely shade of moss green, before running out of the dome and to the bathroom in the house, accompanied by Jeremy, who was strangely turning an odd shade of lavender.

However, several new couples came walking in. Gretchen, outnumbered ran into the kitchen.

"Their is a huge rush outside!" She yelled, gaining Smiles attention.

"Alright, mademoiselle. I shall elp zu." Smiles said in a thick French accent. He bladed (Do I still have to say backwards?) out of the kitchen. He weaved through the tables (backwards) and twirled in front of the receptionist desk, stopping in front of the small group. He spotted Django and Katie, holding hands and decided to seat them first. He led them (Backwards) over to a nice spot near the kitchen, where delectable scents were beginning to waft. Pulling menus from behind his back, he flung a tableclothe into the air, landing on the table with a lit candlabra, the vase with a single rose, and plates and glasses.

"I zal be back zoon for ze orders." He said, rollerblading back to the small group. He noticed Gretchen walking Baljeet and Ginger (Good for them!) over to a nice table with a view of the 'City of Love.' He also saw Ferb leading Milly, and to his great surprise, Buford (Now in a tux, believe it or not.) over to a table between Django's and what was once Candace's. But the wierdest was next. Meap, Peter the Panda and Double 0-0 (As groups of one, not all of them together.) Ferb took Meap, Gretchen lead Double 0-0, who was currently talking to someone on his wrist comunicator, and Smiles was left with Peter the Panda.

"Hey Peter." Peter let out a loud squeaking like noise, and tipped his hat to Smiles. "How's the desk job?" Peter gave a thumbs up. "That's good. What brings you here?" He makes another squeak noise. "Yeah. I guess coffee houses don't cut it, huh? Well, as you can expect, everything here is free free free!" Peter makes a squeaking noise. "I think we can make that." He replied. There is a sound like Doof's -inators and everyone turns to see Double 0-0, who is rubbing the black spot on his head.

"Ow. Watch laser hurts!" He yelled, which was met with several laughs.

* * *

"OOP!" Doof cackled, finally getting the tape off his mouth. Everyone in the room gives him a dirty look, so Doof stuck the piece of tape back to his mouth.

* * *

Phineas, who had returned to his seat with Isabella, was jumping up and down in his seat, holding his hands between his legs. Isabella let out a sigh.

"Phineas, if you need to use the bathroom, just go."

"I can't. Candace is barfing in it, and Jeremy is in the bushes."

"Then use the batroom in here."

"Can't add a bathroom. When the program cuts off, everything that is fake will disappear, but whatever is real will stay."

"In other words?"

"My droppings will be on the floor." He said.

"Eww."

* * *

Peter was slurping a bowl of ramen.

Double 0-0 was munching on a scone, sipping tea.

Buford and Milly were sharing a large steak and a side of potatoes. Not exactly romantic, but is Buford after all.

Baljeet was trying his best to make conversation with Ginger, constantly checking a book on his leg. The title read _Romantic Advice for the Nerdy_. Smiles sighed. He walked over to Baleet, taking the book and sliced it into shreds with his knife.

"Now, tell her how you feel, _without_ the book." Smiles said gravely.

Meap was drinking a strange concoction, with a tentacle sticking out. Occasionally it would grab Meap's back-up universal mustache translator and the two would wrestle for it back.

Phineas was acting like a bunch of ants were crawling up his legs, while Isabella was eating half of the creme brulee that was in front of her.

Candace and Jeremy came walking in, looking considerably better, leading Phineas to go running out of the restaurant.

Django was currently sharing a plate of spaghetti with Katie, think Lady and the Tramp.

* * *

"I don't see what is so bad. It actually seems like things are going pretty well for you." Doof says, peeling the tape off his mouth.

"Yeah, well. It was all going so good until forty minutes ago."

* * *

**Smiles**

I exit the dome. Gretchen and Ferb were holding up very well. I exit, seeing where Adyson was staring at the screen, leaning back in a lawn chair.

"Ello." I say in a perfect Ferb imitation, which caused her to leap nearly a foot off the ground. She glanced back, bewildered.

"How'd you-?" She starts.

"Do that?" I respond, now exactly like her. I scrunch up my face in concentration. "Oh my gosh, you are so busted!" I reply, now in an imatation Candace voice.

"That's amazing." Ady breathes.

"Not really." Ady's smile becomes a frown. I felt a sudden sting on my cheek. I glance over to Adyson, whose left hand was now at her right side.

"Stop belittling yourself like that!" She yelled. "You can do so many things, many of which I have seen on this screen! You can skate backwards, you can imitate anyone. You even chatted with a panda. Now that is something I can't wrap my head around, but it is super cool!"

"Thanks." I say, rubbing my cheek.

"Sorry. Did I slap you hard?"

"No, I'm fine." I answer. Ady smiles. There was a commotion in the kitchen, a small pan's content's had caught fire. I get up to go and fix the problem, but Ady put's a hand on my shoulder and sits me back down.

"I've got it." She walks in, and I see her enter the kitchen. I type a few keys, causing a fire extinguisher to appear in her hand. She quickly puts the fire out, making the contents of the pan to be most definitely inedible. I smile. Yup, I was struck with the love bug. No doubt about it.

"Smiles!" Phineas's loud voice next to me caused me to leap up, hands flailing, and knocking over the half-drunk bottle of root beer from earlier today. The contents spilled all over the console, causing sparks to start shooting out. I pull my shirt off and start wiping up the mess. But the damage was already done as the console let out a cough of black smoke, and the Eiffel Tower cafe started to waver, causing the occupants to stop and wonder what was going on. Then, the floor gave way underneath them, and they plummeted.

* * *

**Cliff hanger for the win! Also, to ghostbuster5. A plate of cyber-brownies for you! It is Dr. Stein from Soul Eater! Dr. Stein made a dramatic scene and changed it into such a funny one! I'll be back! *whack head on pipe* soon. (even more references that you guys probably won't know about.) See ya soon! ~Lichylichy.**


	7. Hospitals can be fun too, right?

**Wazz up! I'm trying out the dang street language, dangit! It isn't... going too well... Also, a new quote, again cyber-brownies for whoever can guess this. "Have you ever heard a sea monkey scream chief? It's a high pitched almost... annoying sound. So chief, 970 sea monkeys go into the water, none come out. June 3, 1997. And that's why they call me Betty." Roll film!**

* * *

"The screams was the only thing I hear. I didn't hear (or feel) the sparks. I didn't hear my hands typing at a rapid pace. And above all, I didn't hear Phineas yelling at me. I could only hear the screams of my friends falling to their doom. In the first ten seconds of typing, I realized that any perfect landings, or shutting down the system wouldn't work very well. So instead, I did the next best thing. Make them land alive. *clack clack click.*

Well, here goes nothing. Pressing the enter code, the machine zapped and sparked, but slowly the desired shape formed. They fell on the giant mattress, not as soft as I would have liked. Their were several sickening cracks and many shouts of pain. The machine spluttered one last time, before it fizzled out, causing the false-Paris to fade, being replaced by the grey walls. The last thing that faded was the mattress, fading slowly so the top slowly fell to the floor, as if it was being eaten by the ground. The unconcious group was deposited on the ground. I ran into the machine, checking heartbeats.

Meap's was strong. Of course, as I saw, his helmet didn't fair as well. Apparently he landed helmet first. Upon closer inspection, little airbags were in it, which probably helped Meap through this. Double 0-0 was actually lowered down on rocket boots, and was thus perfectly fine. Same went for Peter the Panda, except he had a grappling hook. Double 0-0 was on the phone with the hospital. Vanessa had blood covering her. On her back. I felt like I was going to throw up when I saw the familiar green hair sticking out from underneath her.

I felt sick. I couldn't handle it. I was sobbing and heaving. And as if that wasn't enough, Phineas appeared behind me, taking in the scene. At this point I was laughing hysterically, which is something I do under tons of stress (Did I say that already?). Phineas then turned on me, yelling.

* * *

" 'You killed him!' " Doof gaped as he heard this. Perry dabbed at a tear at his eye. "Then he gave me this." Smiles parted the hair that had covered his right eye the whole time. They all gaped. Smiles was sporting a real shiner of a black eye. He had several smaller bruises all over his cheeks, as well as many more scratch marks. His cheeks were stained red, probably from where blood had trickled freely from his mouth.

"He leapt upon me, hands flailing. I couldn't even feel the blows by this point. If Peter and 0-0 weren't there. I'm not sure that I'd be here any more." Smiles said sadly. "Oh yeah. I checked on them. All of them are alive. Vanessa's got a broken arm. Ferb's got both his legs, a few ribs, an a fractured skull. Candace broke her ankle, of all things. I don't know about the rest. I was chased out by an enraged Phineas before I could check. Come. I'll... show you where they're at." He gestured for them to follow. The two nemises and the giant robot glance at each other, before following behind the ex-villain.

"Norm! Car form!" Doof yelled, the robot quickly shifting into a car.

"Umm... wouldn't a jet be faster?" Smiles asked.

"What are you talking about?" Doof asked.

"Did you not read his manual?" Smiles asked, holding up a manual that read 'Norm' on the cover. Doof chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Norm, jet form!"

"Okey-dokey!" Norm replied cheerfully, shifting into a plane, his rocket shoes changing into a pair of thrusters.

"Danville Hospital, Norm! Woohoo! Team Doofenshmirtz ho!" The glances from the other two in the jet made him stop. "What? Like I'd let you name the team, Organization Without a Cool Acronym." Ignoring Doof, Norm lifted off, heading over to the hospital.

* * *

**Isabella**

What happened? It is so calm... so quiet... so dark... Oh! A light! Perhaps that is the way out? She crawled forward, unsure of what she was doing. She peeked out of the cave exit. There was what appeared to be a one-eyed girl, covered in bright blue sparks which pulled her to an old cabin with a trickling stream next to it.

"Yen? Why is the river so high on your side?" The girl asked, staring at the cabin.

"It is the river of purity. The lower the river, the less the purity." The girl glanced down at the trickle of a stream. "When the river runs dry, then the angels come down... and Judgement Day begins." The girl reached out and grabbed the door knob and turned, the darkness inside leapt out and pulled her inside. There was a small sign over it that read 'Gloomsville' in messy letters, painted red.

**"You let her choose?" **A booming voice asked Yen.

"Yes."

**"What about The Shadow? Why not tell her about that?"**

"She'll find out... soon enough." Yen turned to where I was hiding, then to several other large places, boulders and trees. "You can all come out now!" I cautiously stepped out of my hiding place, among the clearing several other figures stepped out of hiding. Ferb, Vanessa, Gretchen, Candace, Jeremy, Baljeat, Buford, Katie, Adyson, Ginger, Django, and Meap.

"If y'all don't mind I'd like to ask you a few questions." Meap said in a southern drawl.

"What is that thing?" Django asked.

"That's Meap. Phineas helped repair his ship once." I filled him in.

"Figures Dinna Bell would befriend a cowboy alien." Buford said haughtily.

"Well, I beg your pardon, but that rascal Mitch has my universal mustache translator." I freeze up, remembering what happened to Mitch.

"Hey Meap. I don't think you'll be getting that translator back anytime soon." Meap glanced over at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I let out a loud sigh.

"It was about a month ago... things happened... Phineas was captured while trying to rescue me. Long story, okay, and one I'd love to put behind me. Anyway, Phineas basically took out most of his little droids, and then turned and attacked Mitch himself. In the end, Mitch picked up a blaster-"

"Aww, yes. Mitch is... was always a bad shot." He said.

"Ahem." The blond boy cleared his throat, grabbing our attention. "You do have a time limit. What you are is not your physical bodies , these are astral projections. Basically, your souls are now between the world of the living-" Here he gestures to the shack. "And the dead." He gestures to a huge white mansion.

"Why are we here?" Baljeat asked.

"For a choice."

"A choice?" Ginger asked.

"As I speak, your bodies die. Without a soul to guide it, you will most definitely die. You are ones of few. You have a choice." Yen eplained.

"Between life and death? See you later dead dude!" Buford said, running through the old cabin door. The scream that came out was loud and blood curdling.

"There is a catch. You will go from death to alive fast, so it causes an intense amount of pain. You'll get back to the world of the living, and most likely live, but the pain will be great." Yen continued.

"What is that Shadow that you talked about?" I asked.

"...You'll learn in due time." Yen replied. He started pushing us towards the door, stopping at the river. "This is as far as I can make you go." Everyone after a little hesitation, jumped in, all except me. I stared at the door. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah. Phineas. How-How'd he take it."

"Not very good. I'm quite surprised that he just stood there and took it. You also owe your thanks to these two." He handed me two photos, one of a panda and the other of a british man in a suit. Underneath was written Peter the Panda and Agent 0-0.

"Why?"

"They pulled him off of Smiles. He was going to *clears throat* avenge your death. By... killing your *Clears throat again* 'murderer.' " I stared aghast at the door. I tentavily stepped through the door, and my body erupted in fiery pain.

* * *

**Vanessa**

"NO! I am her father! You will let me through!" That is the first words I hear as soon as the pain subsided.

"D-dad?" I call weakly. Dad ran in, and to my surprise, flanked by Smiles, Perry, and Norm, who was currently holding a doctor in a strangle hold. Smiles, catching my gaze, turns and sees Norm.

"Norm! No! We do not grab doctors! Put him down! Down! No not up! On the ground." Smiles scolded. Norm dropped the doctor on the floor, who scrambled to his feet, clutching his clipboard as if it was a weapon against the giant robot man before him.

"Hey sis." He said, his robotic smile flipping over to a frown.

"Hey bro." I laugh.

"I'm... I'm sorry Vanessa. I never wanted any of this to happen." Smiles said, stepping closer, ever slowly, as if I'd try to bite his head off if he got too close.

"Hey, we all make mistakes. My dad more often than others." I say, laughing at his protests. Smiles slipped out of the room, followed by a concerned Perry.

* * *

**Perry**

"You okay?" I chatter. I know that he couldn't understand, but I tried showing that I was there for him.

"How would you feel if you possibly just killed half of your closest friends. Not to mention your friends' girlfriends. Or the girl that you love more than anything in the world." The boy replied, purple eyes filled with tears.

"Well... bad." I chatter. "But... we all make mistakes."

"Mistakes!" He suddenly yelled, glaring at me. "Mistakes! This was a mistake?! Then what would an accident be?! What would a slaughter be?! I sure am glad that this is just a mistake!" He yelled at me, flinching from his harsh words. Smiles sighed heavily, before slamming his back against the wall and sitting down. I follow suit. "What is it like?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"... Being perfect. As far as I see, you haven't caused anyone harm before." I chuckled loudly. "What? You know, laughing at my expense is not exactly a nice thing to do."

"Me? Perfect? You seem to have forgotten the 2nd dimension fiasco. It was all my fault. If I had just foiled Doofenshmirtz. Ah well."

"Yeah, but did anybody end up in the hospital?"

"No." I admit. "But there were many chances that my boys could have been killed. I wouldn't be able to handle it if they died, let alone cause of me." He laughed.

"Well, maybe that's true. Speaking of the boys, perhaps you should pay 'em a visit. I believe Ferb's room was just down the hall. Of all the blatant things they've done, they've put Isabella and Ferb in the same room. Why?" He starts walking off. "Isn't putting a boy and a girl in the same room of a hospital unsanitary? Isn't it against hospital rules? Hmm... maybe-"

He had gotten too far by this point, and I couldn't hear him anymore. He stopped, back tracked over to me. "Oh yeah. Give ths to Ferb when he wakes up." He hands me a small card that read 'For Ferb.' He left, continuing his rant about how boys and girls shouldn't be in the same hospital rooms. He was out of ear shot quickly, good thing too, cause I could only listen to one major ramble a day, and Doof had already done two. I stop, thoughts whirling in my head. Did Smiles just...? No. No, that's-that's impossible... Right? I hear Phineas's shouts of joy in the other room, so I walk in.

"I'm not done with you, Smiles" I chatter to myself.

* * *

**Adyson**

"Uggh." Whose voice was that? Oh... that's mine. I feel like I had just been on the wrongside of Phineas's rocket. I try opening my eyes, but it is like they weigh a ton. I couldn't feel my right leg, or my right arm. I just settled for moaning. I hear the door open, a gasp, and the sound of someone running.

"Ady? Are you okay?" Smiles? What was he doing here?

"Smiles." I groan out.

"I'm here."

"I-I-" I try to say.

"Yes?" He asks.

"I-I-I-" No! What was happening?

"Ady? Are you okay?"

"I-I-I-I-" No. No. I knew this feeling. Spit it out Sweetwater! "I-I-I-lu-lu" No! I'm not ready! Just let me say it!

"I love you." Smiles told me. Something soft brushed against my lips. I realize that he just kissed me. He-He kissed me!

"I l-love yu-you too." I manage a smile. My eyes! I just want to see him one last time. With agonizing slowness, my eyes opened to the world. I saw him, the man I love. But it was not at all like I remember him. He had many cuts all around his body. Several large bruises and his shirt was torn in a few places. He had a big black eye, and his entire eye refuse to open. His hair was wilted, as if it was a plant with little water, and it lost its usual sheen. "Wh-what happened." I don't care how much it pained me to talk.

"I tripped and landed facefirst on a rock." He lied. He unknowingly was scratching his shoulder.

"Tell me what really happened." He let out a huge sigh.

"Phineas... was enraged by a sight so horrible... Vanessa was laying on a pool of blood... and Ferb's hand was sticking out underneath her." I let out a gasp. Then, something came over me. Blind rage, fury, and above all disgust.

"You!" I yell, finding my voice. "You're a monster! Get out! Out!" There was the sound of scurrying, and a door slamming. There was that feeling again... I guess... I am pulled out of the real world, my eyelids falling.

* * *

**Phineas**

*Nrrrrk* I turn to see Perry walk into the room.

"Oh. There you are Perry." I joke.

*Nrrrrk.* He points to me.

"Oh, the shout? That was cause Isa had finally woken up." I point to the bed, where Isa was drinking a glass of water, rather slowly. Isabella tried making another noise, but frowned when it came out as a gargle. She continued to drink the water. Now, Ferb started to stir. I let out another shout of joy and run over to Ferb's bedside. His stepbrother opened his eyes, he moaned and clutched his chest. Perry walked over and put a piece of paper in his hands.

"What's this?" Ferb wheezed. He opened it up and started reading with a small smile on his face. His smile was soon replaced by a frown. His eyes widened and his pupils dilated. Then, to my great surprise, he tried getting up.

"Ferb! Stop! You'll hurt yourself!" I say, pushing him back onto the bed, causing him to struggle.

"Perry!" Ferb wheezed, tossing the paper to our platypus. "You'll have to stop him!" Perry's eyes ran over the page, his eyes widened, and then he ran out the door. In a room close to ours, their is the sound of chattering and the crinkling of paper, followed by a shout from Doofenshmirtz. Out of the window, I saw Doofenshmirtz an Perry in Norm, except Norm was now a jet, and they were heading out to downtown.

"Phineas. I need a favor from you." Ferb's voice rasped.

* * *

**What was on the note that Smiles gave Perry? Let's find out... Next time! Ahahahahahaha! Don't you hate cliffhangers? ~Lichylichy.**


	8. Suicide is FUM! Sorry, couldn't resist

**Alright. Let's take a break from all of this, and have something completely unrelated to what just happened. Okey-Dokey? Roll film! P.S. If it is spelled escargot, then wouldn't it be pronounced Es-car-got and not Es-car-go? Ah well. I'm not French, so... yeah. Also, I guess I never said it, but the P&F gang are the same age as in the T.V. show.**

* * *

**You**

"Graah! I'm going mad in this cell!" Thaddeus yelled. He turned to the guard just outside the cell, listening to his Phini-pad **(Phineas invents an iPad like device for the market. Great sells too!)**, earbuds in his ears. "Can you bring me _something _to keep me entertained?" Thaddeus yelled. The guard simply turned his Phini-pad up. "HELLO! I AM TALKING TO YOU!" Thaddeus yelled.

"Shut up Thaddeus!" A.D.D.'s voice came from the cell over.

"No I will not shut up! I must have my revenge on Phineas."

"Speaking of revenge, where is Smiles?" The Regurgitator yelled. His lightning machine was taken though. "Bada!"

"Yeah. What about Mitch?" Thaddeus asked.

"Or Khaka Peu Peu" There were several snickers at the name, including the guard.

"Oh fine. Maybe I won't break you out, thank you very much." Khaka's voice came from outside of their cells. They all rushed over to the window. Which, as it turns out a minute later, was a bad idea. They were sent flying across their rather small cell, hitting the bars. The guard, realizing that the wall to the cell had been blasted open, pulled out his gun, and started shooting at anything that looked vaguely like a person. A red blast went flying, missing the officer by a few feet, and hit the table. To everyone's surprise, the table started shaking, and turned into a giant ant, about the size of the officer.

"Umm... I meant to do that." Mitch said, stepping from the dust cloud, holding a staff. It was rather old looking, with two glass balls on opposite sides of the staff, one red, one blue. In the blue one, there was a six pointed star, seperated into triangles, while in the red one there was a five-pointed star, with no lines in its middle.

"Oh really?" Khaka Peu Peu replied, stepping out of the dust cloud, a kid in his mechanical suit's claws.

"Breach! I promised healing, not jail breaks!" The boy said, struggling in the claw.

"Shut up boy." Mitch replied, pointing the staff at the kid.

"Woah woah! You'd sooner shoot me than that kid, thank you very much!" Khaka Peu Peu replied.

"Claire! Anya! Escape Plan 35-K!" The boy yelled.

"Roger!" Two female voices replied. The large pointed hat on his hat grew to huge proportions, sending the alien and Khaka to the sides, and the hat then fell and covered the boy. The staff fell on the floor, the red end receiving a long crack. The hat let off a burst of smoke from the tear near the brim, hiding the hat from view. The smoke disappeared, along with the giant hat and the boy.

"That was odd." Thor managed to say. There was a loud scream, as the giant ant bit the guard's face, before changing back into a table. A.D.D. grabbed the staff before departing, The Regurgitator carrying the unconcious forms of Mitch and Khaka Peu Peu.

"Excuse me. I couldn't help but notice that marvelous display back there. Would you happen to be evil?" A snooty voice asked from behind them.

"Why, yes." A.D.D. replied, turning to the person behind him, who dropped the bags he was carrying, which read Googleplex Mall on them.

"Doofenshmirtz? I couldn't recognize you. Your hair, your slouch, your eye, *gasp* your lab coat! What happened?"

"Oh. So your an associate of this dimension's Doofenshmirtz, huh."

"Oh. You're from another dimension. Does that mean your good guys?" There was a loud burst of laughter.

"Are you kidding?" Thaddeus sneered.

"Us?" The Regurgitator cackled.

"No way. Your Doofenshmirtz helped those kids escape from my grasp twice. Oh yeah, and that cat." A.D.D said with a distasteful frown.

"Cat?" The snooty man asked.

"Yeah, a talking cat." Thaddeus explained.

"You mean Lily fought you?" The snooty man asked, astonished.

"Yeah." A.D.D. replied slowly.

"She is **my **nemesis." The snooty man snarled.

"And what is your name, anyway?" A.D.D. asked.

"Aloyse von Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein."

"Wow. You have _two _vons in your name? Is that even gramatically correct?" Thaddeus asked. The Regurgitator snickered.

"Your name is Elizabeth!" He laughed.

"So, I guess that would shorten to Rodney." A.D.D. pointed out.

"I prefer people use my full name, Aloyse von Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein."

"You mentioned evil. You wouldn't happen to be evil too, would you?" Thaddeus asked.

"Anyone that wants somebody to remember that name must be evil." Thor replied.

"I am a member of the greatest evil minds of the Tristate area. L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N." The villains were sent into a fit of giggles again.

"L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.? Seriously?" Thaddeus cackled.

"It wasn't my idea." Aloyse von Everheart Elizabeth Ot- forget this! _Rodney_ replied. "It was Doofenshmirtz's."

"Well, we might as well. We don't have anywhere else to go." Thaddeus responded.

"You can't judge a book by its cover... or its title." Thor agreed. With that, the medium group of villains departed.

* * *

"Finished!" Phineas said, rolling out from under the last hospital bed. "Remind me why the doctors of Danville are treating Meap, and not O.W.C.A?" He asked, rolling out from under Meap's hospital bed.

"Too many witnesses, y'all." Meap replied. "That there ambulance was the most secure way."

"Phineas? What exactly are we doing?" Isabella asked, her hover-bed floating on the ground.

"We must stop Smiles from doing a heinous and horrid thing!" Ferb replied.

"And what would that be?" Phineas asked.

* * *

**Smiles**

Down. Far down. Perfect. I was standing on the edge of Danville Dam, the forest stretched near endlessly for miles. I lift my arms, ready for what was coming.

"Smiles!" I stop what I was doing and turn. Doofenshmirtz was running as fast as he could (which is faster than a panda bear, but slower than a platypus) with Perry leading.

"What do you want?" I ask, forcing venom in my voice. Doofenshmirtz was bent over double, wheezing loudly.

"You *wheeze* shouldn't *cough gasp* do it."

"And why not?" I reply. Doof opened his mouth to speak, but Perry beat him to it.

"Listen, what you are doing, it isn't right." Perry chattered.

"No one likes me here. I'm doing the world a favor." Perry shook his head.

"Wrong. Many will miss you." Perry replied.

"Scuse me. This whole conversation is one-sided. I can't understand platypus... not very well, anyway." Doof said, interrupting the conversation.

"No one will." I reply.

"This is not the way."

"Yes it is." I reply quietly.

"Hello? Evil scientist out of the loop here." Doof said, confused. I turn towards the cliff again, and prepare myself. I hear it behind me. I grab the webbed foot and send the O.W.C.A. agent back without looking. I didn't need to look to know that Perry had hit Doof in the face. I prepare myself once again.

"Smiles!" Another unforseen block. I turn... and freeze. Wonderful. They were the last thing I wanted to see.

"Smiles. What are you doing here?" Phineas asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I snarled.

"Death is no way of solving problems." Ferb said, floating closer, putting a hand on my shoulder. I squirm out of it.

"Thanks for the unneeded lesson." I snarled.

"What! Smiles... you weren't going to-" Phineas began.

"Of course I was! I'm horrible at being evil. I hurt everyone around me when I'm good. I just don't belong anywhere." I respond. "And I still am." I prep myself. I've already written a will (Of course I didn't have much to give away.)

"Please. Smiles. Don't." I freeze. Ady? "I-I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have been so mean to you. You trusted me with your biggest secret. And I just trampled your heart." Tears were flowing down her cheeks. No! My weakness! TEARS!

"D-Don't cry." I step towards her. I had no idea what I was going to do, but I was going to do something. However, I should have watched where I stepped. I happened to step on a littered can, the can shot out from under my foot, and I flew backwards. Maybe that was a little dramatic. I slipped. Over the cliff.

* * *

(Ferb POV)

Of course. This wouldn't go over well. With a quick flick of the joystick, my hover-bed flew forward. I just need to do this right.

* * *

(Phineas POV)

What was Ferb doing? His hover-bed had shot forward, towards the spot where Smiles had fallen off. I ran after him. What else could I have done?

* * *

(Your POV)

And so, Ferb's hover-bed went over the edge, after Smiles. Phineas stopped a yard away from the edge, not wanting to see what happened next. There were names flying.

"Phineas!"

"Ferb!"

"Smiles!"

"Norm!"

* * *

**And, that is that. ~Lichylichy.**


	9. What is happening! Ending already?

**Hello hello hello! Finale time! And yes, Smiles was considering suicide. He didn't go through with it though, did he? He slipped instead. I'm such an evil author.**

* * *

Falling. Fletcher and Garcia-Shapiro. Ferb and Smiles. They appeared to fall in slow motion.

"Well... I guess this is what is known as irony." Smiles laughed.

"Indeed." Ferb replied.

"So. Are we friends again?" I ask. Ferb chuckled.

"Friends." The two shook.

"So. Should we... you know? Or should we wait for Norm."

"Norm." Ferb replied.

"Alright." There was a short pause.

"Norm sure is taking his time."

"Ahahahahaha! Compared to us, everyone takes their time." Smiles cackled.

"Oh look. There he is now." Ferb commented, pointing to the jet that appeared to be going at walking speed.

"Great! Let's go!" Smiles cackled, grabbing onto the seat, and pulled himself in, buckling tight. Ferb was right behind, jumping out of the hover-bed, causing said bed to free-fall towards earth. He buckled up, and at this moment, everything is returned to real time. Ferb and Smiles's hair is whipped back and Norm soon lands to the side of the dam, where everyone was waiting.

"Wait. Why wasn't Norm with you before?" Phineas asked.

"I needed to use the bathroom." Norm said cheerfully.

"Leave it to dad to make a robot that needs to pee." Vanessa joked. Ferb jumped down, clutching his chest.

"I didn't talk to the doctor about it, but I'm pretty sure riding a jet plane in your condition is a no-no." Smiles cackled.

"Shut up you." Ferb said, playfully punching Smiles' shoulder. He managed to jump out of the way as Ady's hover-bed hit Smiles' in the chest, sending him flipping onto the bed next to her, where he was soon enveloped by Ady's arms.

"Don't ever do that again. I-I-I don't know what'd I do if you died." She cried into his shoulder. Smiles, obviously embarrassed, pat her on the back. Phineas came up next.

"Umm... Smiles... um... I don't know how to say this...but, umm... I guess I had you all wrong." Phineas held a hand out, taken by Smiles' free hand, and a true shake was exchanged. Smiles then returned to comforting Adyson. Phineas then turned to Doof.

"Ya know, you're designing almost got my new friend and my step-brother killed." Doof flinched slightly as Phineas pulled him into a hug. "But, he did save them. Thanks doc." Doof, after a second of hesitation, patted Phineas's back.

"Wow. I didn't know you had such a soft side, dad." Norm commented.

"What do you know!" Doof replied, but had a small smile on his face. "...Son." Norm smiled brightened, literally. Phineas let go, now turning to Ferb, checking his bandages. "Hey um... this is just between everyone here, right? It'd ruin my reputation." There was a chorus of laughters. Then there were cheers, as Ady and Smiles locked lips, Smiles having a surprised look on his face.

"Phineas." Isabella's voice called. Phineas chuckled to himself.

"Coming!"

* * *

(In an abandoned house on the outskirts of town)

Villains HQ is what the sign read. Underneath it read, ignore the sign.

"Are you kidding? First thing you need to do is take that sign down." A.D.D. pointed out. Dr. Diminutive was whacked on the back of the head by Dr. Bloodpudding.

"OW! What was that for?"

"It was your idea." Dr. Diminuitive and Dr. Bloodpudding disappeared in a cloud of smoke and fists. Mitch didn't like what a certain scientist said, and was now shooting a ray gun at the poor balding man. He hit the biggest member of the group however, a giant woman, at the height of ten feet and the width of eight. Now, Mitch and the balding scientist was running from Big Bertha (Yes, that is her name.). Rodney had managed to insult Khaka's robotics designs and had gotten two black eyes before trying to fight back. The headquarters were changed into a brawl.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen. There is no reason to fight." A new voice said. Everyone froze in whatever physical engagement they were in. They all turned to see a certain knife loving individual. "We are all villains here, is that not correct?"

"Who invited the kid?" A woman in her thirty's asked. Thaddeus coughed loudly, while Thor cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"Smiles! Where have you been?" A.D.D. asked.

"I got side-tracked." Smiles replied, squinting his red eyes. "Now, listen very closely. Whatever **_evil_ **scheme you have ready, the first thing we have to do is destroy the ones that will only get in the way." He flung several photos across the table. "These are your first targets. I want **minimum** stealth. We want them to know we mean business." He smiled darkly. "I want them alive. But you could... ruff em up a bit." The senior villains took a glance at each other. Dr. Diminutive gestured to Bloodpudding and Rodney to follow him as he entered the **evil **boys room.

"I'm not sure we should do this." Dr. Diminutive said.

"I agree. Hurting nemesises are one thing, but kids?" Rodney agreed.

"So. We do whatever it takes to stop this?" Dr. Bloodpudding asked. There were nods of agreement.

* * *

(Elsewhere...)

"Sir! We have been walking for a while." Dund groaned.

"We are almost there." Akuma replied.

"But walking across all of Subspace? I don't care if it's for another titan, this is stupid!" Dund groaned.

"_I must agree." _Deus ex Machina agreed from his perch on Akuma's shoulder.

"It isn't like you actually did any walking." Dund opened her maw so as to respond, but is cut off by Akuma. "We are here!" He stepped through the air, and out into a huge forest. A large beast walked by, huge red and white spotted bottom swaying. Dund paled underneath her fur, and Monster Blood squelched in fear, and a small lime green puddle formed around it. "I do not care if you oozed yourself! Keep your eyes out for a bigger version of that, except with a green back." Akuma replied.

_"Wait. We are **looking** for a huge creature that could very well devour all of us?" _Deus ex Machina asked.

"Yes." Akuma replied. A small puddle of oil appeared on his shoulder. "Deus! You should be glad I'm wearing a black cloak, or you'd be smashed against a wall." He wiped off the smelly substance. He looked at the star filled sky. Something red was flying just overhead, something spinning over it. A meteorite struck it, making whatever it was turn a dirt brown color, crashing a few miles away.

"What- was- that?" Dund asked. Akuma gritted his teeth.

"We have two days before the enemy reaches here. We will have had to have found the creature by then. Move out!" He ordered, to the weary group of monsters. It was going to be a very long night for all of them.

* * *

**So yeah. End of this book, and a little preview for the next. Hope to see you then, and review! Bonus points go to the person who knows where Akuma and his friends are. ~Lichylichy**


End file.
